The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unpatented proprietary selection of Aloe×rauhii×parvula referred to as ‘P’ with the pollen parent an unpatented proprietary selection of, Aloe parvula×capitata referred to as ‘Parvula hybrid #5’. The crossing was made during March of 2006 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. ‘Pickled Pink’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in November of 2006, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Pickled Pink’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative leaf cuttings in February 2007. ‘Pickled Pink’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.